Golden Lioness
by Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa
Summary: Ksan's imoutosan fly's over to Japan from America, but not just for a causl famaly get together, no she gets a record deal with Tohma, who is plaining something. Rating for language and of course, later on gun usage rating is up for change!


Hey, I don't own Gravitation or its characters, but i own mine! Just a heads up, this is done in p.o.v's and it switchs alot but no worries, it is mentioned who's p.o.v you're in, and i switched it, K-san isnt married, and he dosnt have a kid ... other wise the inside story wouldn't work, and NO it isnt incest! eeww.

* * *

Chapter one, her arrival

Sunny Saturday afternoon, her plain landed. I had no clue why I agreed to meat her, I haven't seen her sense she was six. Yet here I stand, in the middle of a busy airport, waiting for the green haired devil I remember.

"Niisan!"

I hear from behind me, I turn around and truly, I am shocked. I in all honestly was expecting the little girl wearing a purple T-shirt, pink shorts her hair in pigtails … guess I should have known she would grow up.

Her hair was longer and wavier, she was wearing a lavender halter top and khaki pants, her ears are still pierced, but instead of the little studs she once had, she had large golden hoops, and to finish off her outfit where white heeled sandals, purple tinted sunglasses a navy blue visor and an Ipod around her neck, blasting out an English song, _Tempeture _by Sean Paul.

"You've grown some"

"What do you mean, 'some', niisan?"

"You're still short"

"Humph, not my fault, I am only 15 you know!"

"Only 15, really?" I blink behind my sunglasses, yeah it has been to long sense I last saw her. She just laughs at the comment, at least her laugh hasn't changed, it's still childish and full of life and excitement. I notice that people are staring at us and I turn to leave, she shouted something after me as she ran to keep up.

I grabbed her suitcases and lead her towards the car, threw her stuff in the trunk, opened the door and got in,

"So Mishika, what brings you to Japan, I know it's not family related,"

"Nope, sorry niisan, but I got a record deal," she said, staring out the window at the tall skyscrapers that lined the streets of down town Tokyo, "I had submitted my demo tape to an international radio station, and they played it. Then a couple weeks ago I got a phone call from some Tohma Seguchi guy. He said he heard my song and was very impressed with it and would like to meat with me and discuss the idea of forming a contract with him."

"Tohma, well that would explain why he has been doing some extra paper work lately,"

"You know him niisan?"

"I sort of work for him, he is the president of NGE"

"What do you do now anyway? I heard that you're no longer Ryuichi Sakuma's manager"

"Nope, I am the manager for Bad Luck now"

I swear her eyes went fifty million times their original size, I knew what she was about to ask and I raised my hand,

"Tell you what, Mishika. IF you get the deal with Tohma-sama, I will introduce you to Shuichi Shindou"

She seemed to think about it for some time, before she finally nodded her head, "Deal, niisan!"

I however, had no doubt that she would get it. If Tohma had taken the time to call her and arrange a meeting, he wasn't about to send her back home, unless she turned around and didn't sign, which I doubt she will.

"Well I should probably check into the hotel"

"Where are you staying?"

"Uh … some fancy ass place," she mumbled as she dug through her purse, she pulled out a pamphlet of the fanciest hotel this side of Tokyo, no doubt courtesy of Tohma, however has she looked at the picture of the hotel she wrinkled her nose, "a bit to goody-goody two shoed for me, but hey I am not going to complain about free lodging, especially to the guy that can send me back home quicker then you can"

I give out a short laugh, "Want to go talk to Tohma before you check in"

"Nah, all I want to do is snooze; the trip took a lot out of me. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon or sometime around then or whatever ok?"

"Whatever imoutosan" I laugh, dropping her off and once again helping her with her suitcases.

**Mishika's point of view**

I couldn't believe it; niisan actually came to pick me up at the airport! In all honesty, I thought he was going to forget me, mostly everyone else does. Well he did remember, and he also told me exactly who Tohma is, and I am really nervous about tomorrow. Holy crap, this place is huge, like I knew that Tokyo was huge, but I didn't think it was THIS HUGE. Oh well as a great man once said, _One will never know the true size of the dessert, until one has walked it_, and I don't really have to worry about getting lost, my niisan lives here so yup, … wow this hotel is really snobbier looking then I thought, I whisper this to niisan and he laughs at me.

My room was cool though, it's huge, with a huge bed, huge closet, huge vanity, huge bathroom … I wonder if 'everything' in this city is huge? Heh dirty thought, I snicker, niisan looks over at me with a raised eyebrow, I will spare him the knowledge, I really don't want his answer.

"So you will call around mid afternoon, right" wow it sounds like he's ordering me around, like geeze I've only been here an hour, not even,

"Yeah, something like that," I tell him crawling in bed and throwing my sandals at him, "now get out niisan, I am tired!"

"Alright, imoutosan, see you tomorrow."

**K's point of view**

I left her room, as a sandal came towards my head, and closed the door, grateful to leave the hotel and get back to the office, Bad Luck is there now, or at least they better be. But before I talk with them, I think I will pay Tohma a visit first, but I ran into a bouncing pink blob,

"K-san, where have you been all morning?"

"Calm down Shuichi, I had family business. Is Tohma in his office?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "I just got in"

I raised my eyebrow, he just got in, and he's crawling down my neck for being only three hours late, leave it to Shuichi, ether way I tell him to go to the meeting room and to get Hiro and Suguru, he tells me that last he saw both of them they were heading for Tohmas office, or at least Hiro was. Whatever, I make my way to Tohmas office, and I am just about to open the door, when it fly's open, and Hiro storms out, followed by an equally pissed Suguru, my eyebrow must have a mind of its own today, because I feel it raise, again.

"Come in K-san"

I walk in and close the abused door behind me,

"Just thought I'd let you know that Mishika is in Tokyo," he smirked, he is up to something, I don't like it, "right now she's asleep in her hotel room"

"Good … in all honesty I didn't think your reimai would show"

"She's passionate about her music; she wouldn't pass up a contract if her life depended upon it"

"That's good, it means she has spirit. Anything else K-san?"

"Just one thing," my voice dropped to dead serious and his grin faded somewhat, "don't shatter her dreams, she is only 15"

His smile came back, "Don't worry K-san, I won't."

I nod and exit his office, making my way back to the meeting room, upon entering, Shuichi and Hiro are arguing and Suguru is looking bored, I grab the nearest chair and sit, this whole Tohma thing is really getting to me, but why wouldn't it? I don't make it a point to worry about people, but Mishika is my kid sister.

"Hey, K-san,"

"What" I snap, unintentally, I swear, like I told you, this whole thing is getting to me,

"Uh, I was just wondering what's on the agenda for tomorrow"

"You have the afternoon off, but I want you here in the morning for recording"

"We have the WHOLE afternoon off?"

Damn you Hiro and you always double checking whatever I say, "Yes the WHOLE afternoon …" damn, I forgot my deal with Mishika, "well under the standing conditions, however they are subject to change, and I will let you know before tomorrow afternoon"

"AWESOME!" those three are way too hyper …

"Go home and get some rest, be here 5am sharp"

"Aye, Aye K-san!"

* * *

There you go, chapter one. probaly have two up sometime next week :) 


End file.
